晚宴（下）
by kyoya130
Summary: 拉二闪


"你的味道与你本人一样，令余欲罢不能…"

"你会说出去吗…"

思维回路完全不在同一条线上的两人各怀心思，奥兹曼迪亚斯反应了一回才哼笑了一声"现在的事态之下，余没有必要让你的身份变得尴尬而危险，余不会说"

"本王在与你说话，既然是承诺和回应，为何不看着本王的眼睛认真回答…"

奥兹曼迪亚斯并没有回头看他，沉吟了好一会才说他深吸了一口气轻笑"余不回头看你是不想屈服于某些本能，余需要你知道，想对你做的事情与本能无关，你懂吗黄金之王。"

微微颤抖的双腿终于再难支撑高傲的意志，他在距离对方不足半米的地方跪了下来，攥紧了身上尚未完全褪去的亚麻长袍第一次觉得自己的是如此脆弱和可笑。

"这不仅仅是出于对王的尊重，也是因为余对所爱之人向来有足够的耐心…"他晃了晃手里已经空了的酒壶，捏紧了瓶身"余不是你的敌人，吉尔伽美什，余说过，如果说回应召唤不过是一时兴起，那么协助你至今则完全是出于对你的兴趣，如同你尊重余一样，余同样尊重你…或者你更愿意听见余称之为爱？"他停顿了一会蹙起眉毛，即使不回头也能听得见吉尔伽美逐渐加重的喘息，不光是那种清冷凛冽的香味，仅是意识到他就在自己身后如此近的距离，大脑中自然就会勾勒出随着身体微微颤动的碎金发丝，镀上薄红的象牙色肌肤以及那魔性美貌映衬下的红色瞳孔现在会是什么样的…

一股热流向下腹的某个部分涌去，他呼吸一窒，引以为傲的自控能力现在反而成了最让他懊恼不已的东西。当然清楚这是叫做情欲，但是他也清楚吉尔伽美什绝对不是泄欲对象，只有这个人他不想以一个ALPHA的身份去强迫。

与他的众多妻妾不同，他想要拥有他，却不能去占有他，这很矛盾，甚至连他自己都无法很好的解释这两种说法之间实质上的区别。

"本王…"仿佛在忍耐着巨大的痛苦，吉尔伽美什的声音在急促的喘息中凌乱不堪"绝对不能被标记…"随着他的挣动亚麻长袍发出悉悉索索的声响，这让他更加难耐想要回头看看对方的情况

"但是我接受你…奥兹曼迪亚斯…"

他终于还是在他耳边用带着喘息的声音亲自解放了被法老锁死在牢笼中的猛兽。

吉尔伽美什以一种他本人绝不会做出的姿势跪伏在岸边，虚软的手臂甚至无法支撑他的脸颊离开冰凉的地面，他似乎想要撑起身体但是几经尝试都以失败告终，原本穿着的白色亚麻长袍因为他的动作已经滑落至肩膀，线条清晰的锁骨与白色胸膛都被汗水濡湿，情欲的薄红附着其上随着急促的呼吸起伏，呈现的是与平时从不吝于展示自己的肉体的吉尔伽美什完全不同的气息。凌厉尽失的血红双眼半合着用尽了全部力气才凝聚着神思的清明，他不会屈服于欲望，但是他可以选择能够接受的程度。

"奥兹曼迪亚斯，我允许你…"张合的珊瑚色唇瓣下若隐若现的舌尖黏着他的视线，吞噬着他的理性，以至于吉尔伽美什之后说了什么他根本没有去听。

他回过头吻上了在他眼前不断开合的唇瓣，丝毫不温柔。吉尔伽美什还有着顾虑，没有完全合起的牙关有些紧张的只开启了一点缝隙就被奥兹曼迪亚斯的舌头以不容拒绝的力道撑开，舌头无处可逃被卷住轻轻吸吮，对方的信息素通过粘膜的接触麻痹了他的头脑，他终于放松了力道沉溺于由奥兹曼迪亚斯主导的吻中。他不是情窦初开的小女孩，甚至有着可以自夸的经验，但是他第一次仅仅在一个亲吻中就彻底软了手脚。

缠绕上他肩膀的结实手臂很烫，那种热量从被他碰触的地方开始扩散，混乱了思维，直到被对方拖进温暖的水中才发出一声短暂的惊呼。长袍在池水中微微浮起，胸口又因为两人过近的距离紧紧贴在身上，敏感的乳尖被粗粝的麻布刮擦着，麻痒难耐。

呼吸已经…

奥兹曼迪亚斯丝毫没有放松手臂的力度，他用尽全力也不过是欲拒还迎的挑逗罢了，对方适时放开他有些红肿的唇瓣，顺着颈侧向下亲吻吸吮他的锁骨。吉尔伽美什的脖颈线条十分性感，平时在金属饰物的保护下又脆弱异常，这样的小动作足以让他轻轻颤抖也让身体深处的某个部分变得更加的空虚难耐，OMEGA的本能在叫嚣着想要被填满，想要被占有，想要沾染这个人的味道再也不能清除…

想要带着他的气息去往冥府…

法老的膝盖悄无声息的顶进他的双腿之间，轻轻磨蹭着腿根柔嫩的皮肤，腰肢随着他的动作无意识的微微摇晃，是与女子交合时完全不同的幅度和方向，他意识到了这一点但却无法停下。

原本覆在腰侧的手划过小腹轻轻的握住了他的分身，极富技巧的挑逗使它越发的充血涨大，但是他想要的不是这个，并不是这样的…而是更加深入的能够填满他的空虚的属于奥兹曼迪亚斯的部分…

将他的上半身稍微抱高靠在池子边缘，顺着锁骨向下舔吻着想要被关照的乳首，吉尔伽美什色素十分淡薄，乳尖充血挺立之后的画面无比色情。将他的一切反应看在眼里，法老的嘴角微微翘了起来。如果说平时的吉尔伽美什是不能随意碰触的狮子，那现在的他就是可以听凭摆弄的猫咪，这种感觉让他获得了前所未有的满足，奥兹曼迪亚斯看着他难耐的皱眉，半开的双目焦距涣散分外惹人怜爱。

和平时的性爱不一样，他不知道吉尔伽美什什么时候会突然露出利爪但又沉迷于他乖顺时一切可爱的反应。手间臀瓣的触感细腻紧致，在向内侧是在他之前从未被任何人进入过的蜜穴。

他奥兹曼迪亚斯是第一个进入吉尔加美是身体内的ALPHA。

他并没有初次情节，但是对方是吉尔伽美什，这个认知却能前所未有的让他兴奋到战栗。

手指揉弄着有些紧绷的穴口，他在向他传达着想要与之结合的信息。虽然OMEGA的身体是极为容易接纳的，但是在吉尔伽美什即使是在现在这种场合依旧不会去承认自己的弱势，在吉尔伽美什身心能够接受前他还需要一点耐心。

指尖小心的刺入，高热的内里蠕动收缩着不知道是在排斥还是想要更多，但是起码有一点能够确定，奥兹曼迪亚斯知道这会是与自己无比契合的身体，快感对于两人来说都会是成倍的。试探着深入二指在内部轻轻抚弄做着扩张的动作，他满意的看见吉尔伽美什脸上的红晕更甚，就连眯起的眼睛中也渐渐涌起了迷雾。

"陛下，您之前吩咐的织物已经送过来了。"

突然响起的女声让吉尔伽美什身体迅速僵硬，他倏地睁开双眼，先前软软的搭在太阳之王肩膀上的双手瞬间恢复了一些力量似的撑开了两人的距离。

"放在外面。"短短的几个字，他深呼吸了好几次才勉强平复呼吸让声音听起来不要太过于气喘吁吁。

"去…去寝殿…"就算只是温热的泉水碰触皮肤也能令他敏感的震颤，他把脸埋在奥兹曼迪亚斯颈窝贪婪的呼吸着对方身体的气息，明知那是毒药却依旧无法控制的想要靠近，在头脑恢复短暂的清明之时只来得及突出这一句话，吉尔伽美什很快又被热浪带走了思考能力。

情事被打断的奥兹曼迪亚斯格外恼火，他没有放开支撑着吉尔伽美什腰部的手，在他的体内持续扩张的手指在犹豫片刻后抽了出来。"嗯…啊…"体内的空虚更甚，吉尔伽美什发出了不满的声音，甚至轻轻晃动腰部追随着手指离开的方向，他耐着性子揉捏吉尔伽美什的后颈，轻柔的舔吻着他敏感的颈侧安抚着彼此焦躁的情绪，等他的身体重新放松下来，奥兹曼迪亚斯打横抱起了已经失去了力气的吉尔伽美什，把因为魔力缺失所以晕倒这种听起来似乎很合理的谎话抛给了目瞪口呆的侍女和守卫，抱着他走回寝殿。湿漉漉的亚麻长袍不断有水滴滑落，不过好在也能掩盖住他身上那些情欲的痕迹，不至于在他清醒之后因为颜面尽失勃然大怒。

尊重另一位王的决定已经让奥兹曼迪亚斯已经耗尽了他生前甚至包括他死后的所有耐心，他发誓从来没有哪一次性爱让他忍耐至此。他把吉尔伽美什放在床上，金色的眼睛居高临下的俯视着被情欲折磨到蜷缩起来的黄金之王惹人怜爱的姿态，这一刻他又觉得自己的忍耐是值得的。他欺身而上，捏住吉尔伽美什神造般精致的下颚直直的注视着那双已经迷离的红色瞳孔，迷蒙的血红色双眸此刻全无焦距，仿佛已经陷入了另一个世界般的露出了愤怒夹杂着恐慌的神色。

"区区怪物…一步都别想…"明明没有睡着，却因为意识的游离而被拖曳进可怖的梦境中，即使在这种时刻也无法获得安宁吗？

在这种时候出现在他梦中的并不是自己这个认知令他不悦，但是奥兹曼迪亚斯只是微微蹙起了眉，同样为王他深知这份压力和责任的重量，因为了解，所以不忍苛责。

"吉尔伽美什，看着余，现在在你面前的人是谁？"宽大的温热手掌托起他的后颈，轻柔的亲吻微微张开的珊瑚色唇瓣，交换着彼此的呼吸。

"嗯…"已经有些许涣散的双眼被水色浸润，渐渐回神的吉尔伽美什仿佛没有听清他的话，没有一丝赘肉结实白皙的双腿短暂的僵硬一瞬间便分开抬起摩擦着奥兹曼迪亚斯的腰侧，一次又一次挑战着他忍耐力的极限，但是他十分清楚这一件事他必须确定，就是现在。

"在你面前的人，是谁，即将进入你的人，是谁，回答余，吉尔伽美什。"这种时候的等待对于彼此来说都是折磨，被身体内部的空虚与麻痒蚕食的视觉中还残留着对方无机质的金属色瞳孔色泽。

"奥…奥兹曼…奥兹…"他的声音已经沾染了哭腔，甚至连一个完整的名字都念不出来，并不是软弱，也许是因为被如此对待而感到愤怒或者委屈，也许是身体的本能让他已经让他放弃了某些小细节，这也许会是他此生唯一一次暂时抛弃了高傲的放纵，白蛇一般的手臂缠上了奥兹曼迪亚斯的脖子。

法老满意的挑起嘴角，掌握着权杖的手掌现在掌握着吉尔伽美什的腿，他的身体，包括他全部的视线和情感都接受了奥兹曼迪亚斯的侵犯和占有。

与有耐心的前戏完全不同，进入的过程对于一个初次作为接纳方的人来说实在非常粗暴，好在OMEGA的身体已经做好了准备不会因此受伤。完全的连根没入，柔嫩的穴口一下子就被撑开至极限，被灌满的感觉冲击力实在太大，他张开嘴，但不管是叫声还是呼吸这些简单的行为都无法完成。吉尔伽美什睁大双眼，眼眶终于承载不住的情欲的泪水顺着眼角隐没进了金色柔软的发丝中。

被这样狭小紧致的内里细腻的包裹着，奥兹曼迪亚斯发出了满足的叹息，和女人的内部不同，更为炙热的粘膜痉挛吸吮着他，如果一定要说的话，吉尔伽美什的身体不论作为哪一方应该都能够被称之为名器，果然在任何方面，这个男人都有可以骄傲自满的资本。

奥兹曼迪亚斯俯下身，亲吻着他细腻的面颊，舌尖舔去眼角残余的泪水卷着他的舌头让他自己品尝，有些苦涩，但是夹杂了奥兹曼迪亚斯的气息后竟也变得甜美起来。

奥兹曼迪亚斯保持不动片刻，紧接着腰部缓缓后退，在即将退出穴口前又整根用力撞进去，巨大的分身丝毫不留情的惯入到他身体的深处。"唔…啊！"终于发出了第一声叫喊，吉尔伽美什同时也找回了自己的呼吸，随着对方的动作耸动，喘息也变得粘腻起来。

被填满了，身体内部的空虚和对已知未来的恐惧，现在都被这个男人的存在满满的挤占出去。他圈着对方的脖子，努力调整身体的角度，尽量不让自己在这场性爱中显得太过于软弱被动。但是腔道被摩擦的快感对于他来说还是太过于陌生，他无法很好控制的放浪呻吟从唇齿之间溢出。奥兹曼迪亚斯极富技巧深浅不一的顶弄让他慢慢失神，喘息和呻吟都变得甜腻起来

"啊…嗯…那里不行，不要再…"被刺激到腿根都在颤抖，内壁也因为敏感点被反复摩擦而不断痉挛。吉尔伽美什抓紧身侧的床单，想要稍微躲开奥兹曼迪亚斯对于自己最脆弱那一点的攻击，可是法老毕竟不是那样温柔体谅之人，炙热的掌心紧紧攥住他胡乱扭动的腰肢固定在身下，他无处可逃。

"这里很舒服吧，吉尔伽美什…你的里面湿的一塌糊涂，这样紧紧的包裹着…余也感到舒服呢"俯身贴近金色脑袋的耳边，一边述说着他内部带给他的美妙感触一边加快了身下的顶弄，热液被巨大的性器翻搅发出咕啾咕啾的声响。"住口，竟然让本王如此狼狈…现在还吐露如此不敬…啊！"只是想象着此时自己不堪的样子吉尔伽美什的自尊心就开始作祟，想要支持王的尊严的呵斥被性器狠狠顶弄敏感点的动作打断，他侧过脸，只留给对方被吐息挑逗的更加敏感的通红耳垂。

一边发出带着哭腔的呻吟一边还要逞强的样子，这个黄金之王实在是太过于太可爱了，不管是倔强的表情，还是不断分泌出爱液绞紧的美妙腔道都让奥兹曼迪亚斯陷入更加亢奋的情热之中，无比契合的内部像是有生命一般的吸吮绞紧着他，不断攀升的快感让原本就已经尺寸可观的性器涨大的更加骇人。

"啊…不要再更大了…已经…肚子会…会坏掉的！"吉尔伽美什摇着头，已经根本不知道自己在说的话对于一个征服者来说是怎样的挑逗了，他只是忠实的表达着自己的感觉，在这个人面前他无须隐瞒。

"啧…"他不隐瞒，不代表奥兹曼迪亚斯会不为所动，他把吉尔伽美什的腿放在肩上，腰部也因为这个动作而抬高，只要垂下视线，即使隔着一层泪雾也能很清楚的看见喷张的分身更高频率的抽插着被快感折磨的嫩穴，长时间的交媾白皙的股间已经被囊袋拍打的泛红。每一次的惯入和拔出穴道都会做出诚实的回应，还在不断深入的楔子已经顶到了生殖腔的入口，一下下的撞击，试图软化打开那里。

"接受余吧，吉尔伽美什…我们拥有彼此…"呢喃着爱语的声音诱导着他的理智弃甲投降，

不行了，不管是他的声音还是从未有过的快感都已经快要把他逼疯，再这样下去的话恐怕自己会无法控制的接受他的标记…决定赴死的人本就不该和他们有瓜葛的…但是这样被填满拥有彼此的感觉真的太好了，过剩的快感和满足感令他的意志即将溃塌。

小腹上沾染了自己不知何时射出的白浊，法老固定住他的肩膀，咬紧牙关不再说话，身下的撞击越发绵密深入，他知道这意味着什么。作为乌鲁克的王，他能够拥有一切，但是绝不能被任何人拥有。调动所剩不多的理智碎片，绵软的手臂撑住奥兹曼迪亚斯的肩膀，断断续续的提醒同样已经快要丧失理智的对方"里面不行…"却被奥兹曼迪亚斯的吻封住了后面的话。

他在快感的浪潮中沉浮，眼前一阵阵的白色让他的视线都变得不甚清楚，唯独那对金色的眼睛，充满了眷恋的神色完全传递给他的浓重爱意，这不是单纯的占有。吉尔伽美什知道他所说的每一句话都不是谎言，自己却没有一句能够回应的词句…

他放松了手臂的力道重新缠绕上对方的肩膀，在奥兹曼迪亚斯的精液全部灌入体内的瞬间一起达到了高潮。

这是他第一次尝试到作为一个OMEGA的绝顶，竟是如此舒服到可怕的程度。吉尔伽美什的脚趾蜷缩起来，呼吸都在不停颤抖，酸软的腰肢和胀痛的后穴都让他疲惫不堪，然而身体内叫嚣着还不够的欲望却不肯放过他，深埋于他体内的硬热不消片刻又再次抬头，他有些诧异的撑起身体想要后退但是对方似乎并没有就此结束的打算，强势却不强硬的挽留方式加上体内热浪的推波助澜让他很快败下阵来。

罢了，既然已经决定就此沉沦了，不如就在那个限度内放纵到底吧…

他挑了挑嘴角，主动吻上了奥兹曼迪亚斯的嘴唇。


End file.
